Y Nosotros
by Yosoyfan XD
Summary: U.A SasuNaru. – "En una sociedad incierta Hiroshi Makoto supo, que lo que es hermoso para una persona es doloroso para otra". Minato Namikaze


Autora Original: _**Hime-Sora**_

Titulo: **Y Nosotros**

Summary: **U.A SasuNaru. – "En una sociedad incierta Hiroshi Makoto supo, que lo que es hermoso para una persona es doloroso para otra". Minato Namikaze**

* * *

><p>I<p>

Comienzo

* * *

><p>Una mañana cálida en el instituto Konoha, todos los alumnos estaban charlando tranquilamente, disfrutando de su receso, al igual que un par de jóvenes, quienes se encontraban en silencio en sus puestos del salón, mientras todos sus amigos reían y bromeaban.<p>

– Teme – interrumpió el silencio un chico rubio de unos 17 años con hermosos ojos azules – has pensado en decirles a tu familia sobre…"nosotros" –

- Dobe – dijo el muchacho que le acompañaba, mirando que nadie más allá escuchado –vamos a la azotea- dijo otro chico de la misma edad, de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo para dirigirse a un lugar donde no hubiera interrupciones una chica muy hermosa de cabellos rosados y ojos color jade iba sigilosamente siguiéndolos, con la mano en su peño y con cierto nerviosismo.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – Dijo la chica saliendo de su escondite – ¡Hey Naruto! – A modo de saludo – podría hablar contigo Sasuke-kun.

¿Haruno? ¿No deberías estar en clases? – hablo con un tono de voz serio e indiferente el ojinegro mientras observaba a la pelirosa.

– Bueno es que….tenía que hablar contigo, Naruto no te molestaría si te lo robo un segundo ¿verdad? – dijo rápidamente mirando al rubio con ojos anhelantes, tratando de que este entendiese su mirada y los dejase a solas.

– C-claro Sakura, te espero en la azotea teme – dijo un poco cohibido el ojiazul empezando a caminar hacia el lugar de reunión con las manos en los bolsillos.

Estando los dos solos Sakura miraba distraídamente la ventana tratando de que no se notara su nerviosismo, y de que el color de sus blancas mejillas bajase de intensidad

– Sa-Sasuke-kun me preguntaba si…si ¿planeabas ir a la despedida que están organizando? –

"_¿Despedida? ¡HA! Esa despedida, la verdad no tengo ganas de ir"_ pensó con fastidio Sasuke pasando su mano por el cabello – No tenía planeado ir–

– Bueno me preguntaba si…–tragando saliva – ¿quieres ir conmigo? –

Por un momento el Uchiha la miro asombrado, la verdad no conocía lo suficiente a Haruno, la conocía de medio y era únicamente por Naruto, además no tenía pensado ir con una chica, menos con ella.

– Lo siento – dejándola con la palabra en la boca – no me interesa –

– Pe-pero Sasuke-kun, será la última vez que nos veamos antes de entrar a la Universidad, probablemente después no tengamos mucho tiempo de frecuentarnos – esperanzada a que cambiara de opinión – ¿Vamos? Estoy segura que te divertirás –

– Lo lamento, pero no tendré tiempo – explico lo mas cortes que pudo antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos, y alejarse de ella caminando a paso lento.

La chica solo lo miro alejarse, no le había convencido la repuesta, ya tendría otra oportunidad, por el momento dejaría pasar este pequeño rechazo, pues aun no había perdido la guerra.

En la azotea Naruto había estado recordando cómo habían llegado a esta situación.

"_Se está tardando, ¿Qué le habrá dicho Sakura? Jejeje vamos no estaré celoso ¿verdad?" _En completo silencio se hablaba a si mismo, recargando sus manos en el barandal, permitiendo que el frio viento que pegaba en la azotea, le diera de lleno ne el rostro, agitando, por reflejo, su cabello y uniforme.

"_Aun no puedo creer que este enamorado de mi mejor amigo y más siendo que los dos somos chicos es extraño, que complicado es el amor"_ callando sus pensamientos pudo oír cómo se abría la puerta para sentir a Sasuke entrar

– Tardaste – dijo sin voltear a ver al pelinegro.

– Hn –

– ¿Para qué te quería? –

– Era para la fiesta de despedida – recargándose en la pared – ¿pensabas ir tú? – el rubio se volteo en ese momento y vio al moreno parado a varios metros de él recostado en la puerta.

– ¿Cuál fies..? ¡Ah! ¡La fiesta! Jajaja la olvide por un momento. Yo err… ¿quería saber si tú quieras acompañarme? – le pregunto completamente sonrojado mientras retorcía su manos que ahora se encontraban juntas.

–Estás loco – le dijo de forma cortante y brusca – ¿quieres que todo el mundo se entere? –

– Ya teme – acostumbrado a la reacción – solo era un comentario, dejando eso al lado, mi padre sabe de nosotros, no crees….que, bueno ¿tu familia deba saber? –

– No – dijo caminando para estar a su lado.

– Pe-pero teme no le veo nada de malo –

– ¿Te olvidas que somos chicos? Mi familia no es como la tuya Naruto –

– ¿Cómo la mía? A que te refieres con eso – realmente cada vez que llegaban a esta conversación, no entendía en nada al moreno.

– Mi familia es más conservadora que tu padre, ellos no aceptaran mucho la idea de que a su hijo no le agraden las mujeres –

– Pero si te agradan – dijo cada vez mas confundido, y mirándolo con sus enormes gemas azules.

– Me refería a que no me gustan las mujeres, so menso –

– ¡Oh! Bueno, pero eres su hijo – dándole palmadas en la espalda, a la vez que una sonrisa segura empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro – ya verás que te apoyaran –

– Realmente no entiendes ¿verdad? – Con la mirada endurecida – Mi padre jamás aceptaría nuestra relación –

– ¿Y entonces qué? – Le espeto comenzando a molestarse – ¿lo mantendremos oculto todo el tiempo? –

– Por el momento sí –

El Uchiha vio como el más bajo daba una patada al suelo en señal de frustración, antes de taparse la cara con los brazos mientras soltaba un gruñido de disconformidad.

_¿_Que el teme estaba loco? Él había estado debatiéndose mucho entre decirle o no sobre sus sentimientos, incluso llego un momento en que se enojó con su padre porque creyó que le había metido ideas, hasta que le dijo que lo amaba. Incluso después de que el pelinegro le había mandado a volar la primera vez que se confesó ¡no se rindió!

El había esperado y luchado mucho para conseguir el puesto que ahora ocupaba en el corazón del azabache, y realmente no quería esperar más.

– ¿Cuánto? – Se detuvo y quito la mano de su cara mientras observaba fijamente los pozos negros que Sasuke tenía por ojos – ¿Cuánto tiempo? –

– Ya te dije que no lo sé, deja que tenga la oportunidad de hablar con mi padre –

– Pero…bueno al menos deberías decirle a tu madre, no le caigo tan mal sabes jajajaja –

– ¡Ya te dije que no! –

– ¡¿Por qué no Sasuke? – le grito con un tono de desesperación.

– Mi familia es muy distinta a la tuya, ¿comprendes? Tenemos otra clase de – hablo tratando de encontrar las palabras.

– ¿Otra clase? ¡Me estás diciendo que mi Padre y Yo no tenemos la misma clase que tu familia! ¡Es eso! Vamos Sasuke dímelo a la cara –

– Dobe no es eso, ¡deja de gritar quieres! –

–¡Yo grito lo que YO quiera! ¡Eres un imbécil! – grito por último, dándose la vuelta completamente iracundo dispuesto a marcharse.

El azabache se desespero un poco al ver que Naruto quería marcharse y alejarse así de él, mientras sentía como su corazón se estrujaba. Instintivamente le tomo del brazo, impidiéndole continuar.

– Espera Naruto no quise…–

–Pero fue como si lo dijeras Sasuke, yo entiendo que tu familia sea muy tradicionalista y que mi padre sea algo…extraño, pero eres su hijo al menos deberían entenderte –

– Te prometo que tratare – soltándolo – vamos usuratonkachi hay que entrar a clases – retomando el camino del rubio.

"_Sasuke_" pensó Naruto suspirando "_yo también lo espero, de lo contrario tendría que…"_

– Dobe que esperas ¿una invitación? ¡Vamos! –

* * *

><p>La clase de matemáticas siempre era aburrida, que los números por aquí y que por allá, y que la "x" es igual a la "y", etc. Naruto no había dejado de pensar en lo que había dicho Sasuke, recargando todo su peso en su pupitre analizaba la situación.<p>

"_No entiendo, en verdad no lo entiendo, no tiene nada de malo que sepan que estamos saliendo, aunque a decir verdad no puedo decir que es lo que somos, puedo asegurar que no somos simples amigos" _estaba pensando en esto, cuandouna nota llego a su asiento y, sin poderlo evitar realmente, miro a Sasuke esperando que fuese de él la nota, pero vio que este estaba concentrado en la clase.

"_¿Entonces de quién es?" _inspeccionando bien el lugar y pudo ver al chico de cabello negro y amarrado en forma de piña hacerle unas vagas señas "_¿Shikamaru?"_

Tomando el papel lo desdoblo para poder leer la nota:

_¿Se pelearon?_

_Y no me digas que no, porque Sasuke tiene una cara de molestia mas allá de lo normal, y tu más distraído que nunca._

Sonrió al leer esto, Shikamaru era un gran amigo, estaba seguro que él no tendría los ¿complejos? Si es que eso era lo que sentía Sasuke por su situación, inmediatamente arranco una esquina de la hoja en la que anotaba la clase y le respondió:

_Estoy bien, solo cansado. Además el Teme siempre tiene cara de mala leche._

Doblándolo lo lanzo, pudo ver al Nara respondiendo velozmente.

_¿Será? Vamos ¿una pelea de novios?_

"_¿Novios?" _Pensó fugazmente, mientras toda su cara se volvía de un intenso carmín de solo pensarlo. Miro a Shikamaru que recargaba su cabeza con la mano sonriendo por la reacción de su atolondrado amigo.

Dándose un gran golpe mental se dio cuenta que se había delatado "_¡Demonios Sasuke va a matarme!"_

Rápidamente y como si su vida dependiera de ello, respondió a la nota para volver a lanzarla. Shikamaru tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse en su cara al leer la ridícula respuesta:

_¡Estás loco Nara! Sasuke y yo solo somos amigos nada más, además….¡me gustan las chicas!_

El no había preguntado si le gustaban las chicas, valla que si era torpe ese rubio, más tarde le sacaría las respuestas, decidió que era momento de "descansar" un poco, su cerebro ya había trabajado lo suficiente y la clase era muy aburrida.

Naruto aún estaba rojo, o al menos sentía su cara arder, era todo un caos en su cerebro y su padre no era buena opción para hablar sobre este tema, por lo que tenía que buscar a alguien de confianza con quien poder hacerlo "_¡Lo tengo!" _pensó satisfecho ytomando otro pedazo de papel escribió algo y lo lanzo.

El chico al ver la nota caer en su escritorio, la leyó para saber cuál era el motivo de la interrupción.

_¿Podemos hablar al terminar? Será rápido, vamos te invito algo, prometo que no demorare, creo._

Miro con curiosidad a Naruto, lo miraba como si le suplicara, suspirando no le quedó más opción que asentir con la cabeza, definitivamente no era su día, algo le decía que estaba metiéndose en un campo de minas.

"M_endokuse"_

Sasuke desde que había entrado y tomado asiento en su pupitre, no había querido ver a Naruto, le dolía la cabeza por la discusión, su amigo realmente era un cabeza hueca "_¿Amigo? ¿En verdad entraba en ese concepto?" _Hizo a un lado ese pensamiento, tratando de poner atención a la clase.

No sabía si lo que tenían ellos era amistad, ¿qué clase de amigos eran para permitirse dar esa clase de besos y esas muestras de cariño? Más bien era como si….si fueran novios "_¿Novios?" _realmente había que aclarar qué tipo de relación tenían.

Mirando de reojo, se dio cuenta en la posición que estaba Naruto, parecía algo deprimido, vio como le habían mandado una nota y buscaba con la mirada quien la había mandado, eso lo había notado mientras lo observaba de reojo, para después darse cuenta quien era el responsable y responderle.

Se veía realmente cómica la escena de dos chicos lanzándose bolitas de papel como recado. Pudo ver que la segunda nota que le envió Shikamaru lo perturbo, le dio curiosidad de que hablaban ¡hasta se había Naruto se sonrojo!

No tuvo más remidió que aguantar su curiosidad. Dos papeles más y termino su charla, ya le preguntaría al terminar las clases de que hablaba con Shikamaru.

Cuando toco la campana anunciando por fin la salida de ese horrible lugar, Sasuke tomo sus cosas y espero en la puerta del salón a Naruto, como siempre hacían.

– Vamos dobe, tengo cosas que comprar antes de llegar a casa – le dijo Sasuke con ese tono de voz burlón, que a Naruto le daban ganas de replicar.

– Lo siento teme, me iré con Shikamaru – le respondió sonriendo, sin siquiera inmutarse.

– ¿Shikamaru? – El mencionado solo se acercó a Naruto – Como quieras – término de decir cortante, mientras se daba la vuelta, saliendo ¿enfadado? Del lugar.

– Fue mi impresión o Sasuke se veía molesto – pregunto el Nara saliendo del lugar para caminar junto a Naruto.

– ¡Va! No le prestes atención debe estar en sus días – hablo agitando su mano despreocupadamente.

Los dos rieron con lo último, Sasuke se había escondido para que lo notaran y no supo porque le había molestado el comentario "_¿Por qué fue el comentario verdad? Tsk que haga lo que quiera después de todo no somos novios"_

Parándose en seco se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos "_¡Demonios! Tanto tiempo con Naruto se me pega lo idiota"_

Tanto Naruto como Shikamaru habían llegado al muelle de la cuidad, el rubio no sabía cómo decir lo que se proponía, pero debía hacerlo.

– ¿Me dirás ya que estamos haciendo aquí o quieres esperar más? –

– Dime Shikamaru….a ti…a ti te molestaría si…si bueno yo…¿te alejarías de mi si fuera algo diferente a ti? –

– ¿Diferente a que tipo? –

– Si diferente, como…– empezó a explicarse mordiéndose el labio inferior dubitativamente – como si a mí me gustara alguien que no debe de gustarme –

"_Así que eso era" _pensó sonriendo calmadamente

– No –

– Bueno entiendo que…¡Espera! ¡Dijiste no! – Exclamo con incredulidad el Uzumaki –¡pero ni siquiera lo pensaste! –

– Porque habría que pensarlo –dijo alzando los hombros – el que te guste Sasuke no tiene nada de malo, la parte más problemática es saber quién de los dos es la chica –

– ¿He? A si bueno….. ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡Sasuke! – por segunda vez en el día se sonrojo frente a Shikamaru – D-de donde sacaste que a m-mí me gusta –

– ¿Gusta? – riendo – Eres muy obvio Naruto, como un libro abierto esperando ser leído –

– ¿No te molesta? – lo miro completamente estupefacto.

– Ya te dije que no – contesto el pelinegro mirándolo fijamente.

– Pero que te guste un chico…no es normal, es…. – continuo diciendo el rubio, a medida que iba apretando sus puños, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Shikamaru vio esta acción, no lo culpaba tal vez para unos fuera malo, pero él no tenía la culpa de ello, ¡malditos de los impulsos de uno! Pero al corazón quien lo mandaba

– Si lo que quieres saber es si me das asco, estate tranquilo que no, no me causas asco, hasta puedo decir que eres lindo –

"_¿lindo? Sasuke nunca que me ha dicho eso" _pensó mitad avergonzado mitad triste_._

– Pero aun así no es normal, fuera más fácil si alguno de los dos fuera chica- observando el cielo- Sasuke no piensa así ¿sabes? El cree que es incorrecto, mi padre ya lo sabe y me entendió, le pedí a Sasuke que le dijera a su familia que…bueno que estamos saliendo – le contó en voz baja Naruto, para que nadie a su alrededor pudiese escucharles

– Porque a decir verdad…no somos nada, no los culpo si lo quiere ocultar pero sabes – continúo hablándole de sus problemas cual psicólogo – siento aquí, tocando su pecho –un dolor punzante muy fuerte –

Naruto debes entender que no todos tienen la misma visión de las cosas, tal vez a Sasuke le sea más difícil expresarlo por lo estricta que es su familia pero…– dijo acercandose y tomando su rostro entre sus manos – No hay nada de malo en que te guste Sasuke ¿entiendes? –

– Creo…creo que tienes razón adem…– fue interrumpido debido a que los labios del cola de piña estaban sobre los suyos, mientras su rostro estaba haciendo competencia con los tomates, la mente y el cuerpo de Naruto se quedo en pleno shock.

Una vez que el nara empezó a alejarse del rubio, poco a poco este fue recobrando la entereza.

– ¿Po-porque hiciste eso? – pregunto con un hilo de voz mirándolo aun consternado, sintiendo escalofríos por toda su espalda.

– ¿Qué sentiste? –

– Y-yo…..bueno –

– ¿No te gusto? ¿Te sientes confundido? ¿Tu corazón dudo en ese momento? –

-¿Gus-gustar? B-bueno no es que beses m-mal… solo etto yo – el ojiazul se estaba poniendo cada vez mas incomodo y nervioso, pero detuvo sus balbuceos al oír la risa de su amigo – ¡no te burles! –

– Hay Naruto – termino de reír antes de soltar un suspiro – ¿Puedes sentirlo no? – tocando su pecho de la misma forma que Naruto – la incertidumbre de no saber reconocer, en ese momento, lo que sentiste, probablemente lo sintió Sasuke, debe estar confundido con todo esto, tú al menos tienes el apoyo de tu familia. En cambio él debe sentirse solo y no sabiendo a quien recurrir para aclarar su mente necesita tiempo –

– Tienes razón, a pesar de todo Minato ha sido de gran apoyo para mí – volvió a decir con todas sus energías repuestas riendo suavemente – ¡Gracias Shikamaru! ¡No sabes el peso me quitas de los hombros! –

– Para estamos los amigos, además – añadió bajando la voz e inclinándose – puedo hacerte otro favor – guiñando el ojo.

– ¡Shika-baka! – grito apenado por la actuación – ¡Ah! Debo irme, Minato debe estar preparando pollo – alejándose del lugar – ¡Gracias! – gritó Naruto, cuando ya era una figura borrosa en las calles lejanas.

Nara solo lo vio alejarse, a decir verdad no le disgusto el beso, pero ¿de qué otra forma se lo ilustraba? Naruto era muy inocente o ¿torpe? imitando la acción del rubio se dirigió a su casa.

"_¡Mendokuse! Será un año muy largo"_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! buenas mis queridos lectores, se que ahorita algunos van a querer matarme por no haber actualizado en mi otra historia desde hace ufffffff! (en el año pasado) pero bueno u_uU yo se los adverti ... ya, ya dejando eso a un lado, estoy comenzando con este nuevo proyecto, que NO ES UNA IDEA MIA pertenecio a la autora HIME-SORA que por ciertos motivos lo dejo en adopción y pss a mi me encanto el fic y me dio cosita q se quedase tan cortado, por eso PEDI PERMISO a Hime-Sora~chan para continuarlo yo XDD! tambien me tomara tiempo subir caps, recuerden que al final fue la tortuga (o morrocoy) quien gano la carrera contra la liebre -.- lento pero seguro**

**eso es todo, besos y cuidense BYE BYE =^w^=**

Sigue la Flecha

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
